Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-71.224.154.39-20160930232120
Sagwa WALKED back to Sheegwa and Dongwa. ‘’I need your help!’’ she said desperately. ‘’Without the defense of our home, there will be no CAT FOOD for me!’’ The thought made Sagwa very, very, very SAD. ‘’Don’t worry,’’ Sheegwa assured her. ‘’We’ll find the RAT COLONY. We just need to make sure when they’re coming.’’ ‘’Oh, probably not for a couple of days or so,’’ Dongwa put in, JUMPING with excitement. ‘’In fact, why don’t we just forget about this and wait until tomorrow!’’ Sagwa and Sheegwa reluctantly agreed. So they each WALKED their separate ways. Sagwa lay down, still feeling SAD, and wondered when the Rat and his RAT COLONY will be arriving. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. The next day, Sagwa took a WALK through a corner. She strolled along a path, then stopped when she realized that she had to go back, in case her feline friends worried about her. So she hurried back. Just then, Sagwa heard a bell RING. She smiled. She had forgotten all about her CAT FOOD! She began to EAT heartily. Later, in the afternoon, Sagwa took another WALK, this time with Sheegwa and Dongwa. They had a brief look at the lake before heading back. Again, the bell RANG, and Sagwa’s lunch was ready. Sagwa approached her CAT FOOD with care, and then looked at it hungrily. She bent down her head to sniff out the CAT FOOD. Then she began to EAT. Sagwa stopped and stared in SURPRISE. She hadn’t noticed, but she was running low on CAT FOOD! FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. Sagwa moped her way over to the corner. ‘’Why am I so low on CAT FOOD?’’ she complained. Sheegwa and Dongwa arrived, looking very concerned. Then more cats came to the scene. They could tell that Sagwa was upset. ‘’Why are you so SAD?’’ Sheegwa asked. ‘’I am running out of CAT FOOD,’’ Sagwa replied, hanging her head down. ‘’You see, I’ve been thinking about this for quite a while now. The RAT COLONY was supposed to come to our home, remember? Maybe they came for their appetite for CAT FOOD.’’ ‘’You’re right,’’ said Sheegwa. ‘’But can we be sure?’’ an orange cat piped up. ‘’Rats don’t EAT CAT FOOD; cats do. Why would rats EAT a food like that?’’ ‘’Well, like I said, they might have tasted my CAT FOOD earlier,’’ Sagwa explained, looking very SAD. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. So Sagwa held a meeting to find out who devoured the CAT FOOD. She stood on a high platform and began to make her speech. Sheegwa and Dongwa, along with the other cats, listened closely to Sagwa talking. ‘’Which one of you ATE my CAT FOOD?’’ Sagwa asked. ‘’Not me,’’ Sheegwa said. ‘’Not me,’’ Dongwa added. ‘’Not me,’’ the orange tabby answered. ‘’Not me,’’ the black tomcat responded. ‘’Then who might have done such a thing?’’ Sagwa cried. ‘’Come on. Let’s go search for the RAT COLONY right away!’’ The cats all agreed. With Sagwa in the lead, they WALKED toward the source of the RAT COLONY. Suddenly, they heard the familiar SCAMPERING of feet, and then a familiar LAUGH. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. The RAT COLONY and their leader had returned. Sagwa and the other cats stared in SURPRISE. The Rat did his horrible LAUGH again. ‘’Listen up, cats!’’ Rat began, grinning demonly. ‘’We’ve had enough of you! So we ate Sagwa’s CAT FOOD, just for bad taste! What do you think?’’ ‘’Not good,’’ murmured the orange tabby. ‘’I agree!’’ Sheegwa added. ‘’Well, you’re right on that!’’ the Rat smirked, LAUGHING. ‘’Me and my friends would like to fight with you, if you don’t mind.’’ ‘’Fight?’’ repeated Sagwa. ‘’That’s right,’’ LAUGHED the Rat. ‘’From now on, you obey us! And you all should be ashamed of yourselves for just going wherever you want to go!’’ FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. At the moment, the Rat leader and Sagwa were facing off. ‘’Well, Sagwa,’’ the Rat LAUGHED, ‘’I think it’s about time we fight.’’ 26 ‘’Not a chance!’’ Sagwa answered bravely. ‘’Bring it on!’’ FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. 27 So the cats and rats started fighting. They JUMPED at each other, and then began tussling. Then it was complete chaos. Sagwa was having the most trouble, as she was no match for the Rat leader. ‘’Give up, cat. You might as well surrender!’’ the Rat threatened, grinning from ear to ear. ‘’Never!’’ Sagwa shouted. ‘’Very well, then,’’ the Rat shrugged. ‘’You leave me no choice.’’ FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. ‘’Wait!’’ Sagwa cried. ‘’Can we at least have some peace?’’ The Rat thought about it for a minute, and then LAUGHED. ‘’No!’’ he said. ‘’Face it, cat. You don’t think you can become a good fighter!’’ Sagwa gasped, SURPRISED. ‘’Yes, I DO have what it takes to be a good fighter!’’ she cried defensively. ‘’You annoy me!’’ ‘’Oh, yeah? Well, let’s continue fighting!’’ the Rat answered, and with that, the brawl between cat and rat began again. JUMPING at each other, they faced off. Meanwhile, the other cats were having difficulty from fighting the RAT COLONY. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. Finally, though, the Rat gave up. ‘’Oh, very well!’’ he said to Sagwa. ‘’You may have your peace! But I may come back!’’ he LAUGHED hysterically. Sagwa JUMPED and landed right on top of the Rat. ‘’Oof! Get off!’’ he snapped. Sagwa stepped back, and the RAT COLONY and their leader SCAMPERED off. ‘’We did it!’’ Sagwa cried. She celebrated their victory. ‘’All the Rats have surrendered! Now, we can have our peace once again! No rats will ever come near our area again!’’ And she was right. Sagwa’s owner still RANG for Sagwa to EAT her CAT FOOD. And from that day on, Sagwa and her friends no longer worried about the rats. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the end of the story.